Unknown
by Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Sand has been under attack, resulting in an unexpected phenomenon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Okay, first of all I am terribly sorry for not being an active member for such a long time, but some really bad things have happened in the past year and i have had no time to be able to just sit down and write stories for you all. I'm just glad this isn't a paid job or I would have been fired ages ago. This is a sort of experiment I had in my head for a while, and the title may change as at the moment I cannot think of a better title. If when you read this you get a title in your head for this, please share and it will probably be better.

Anyway, enough of this random rambling, you guys want to read a story. Ill leave you to it and please try to leave feedback for me.

I own no Naruto of any characters except the OC in this and any others who just spontaneously appear.

* * *

The Village hidden in the sand was in chaos. A group of rogue ninja had attacked the village in an attempt to assasinate the Kazekage, and proceeded to fight a young woman was in the way.

The hidden leaf village had been contacted as soon as the massacre began as they were allied with the Sand village. The leaf squad had arrived just in time to see the rogue ninja fighting the young woman and witnessed the horror that was just about to unfold.

The woman was doing well in holding the rogues off from what the Konoha and Suna allies could see, but they were dead wrong. The next thing, the girl was on the ground on her knees and screaming whilst clutching her head as if she had a really bad headache. She started writhing in pain, and those who were nearest her could see everything happening to her at that moment in time. Her eyes kept flashing between her regular coloured clear blue eyes and a haunting yellow gold colour. Her canine teeth were slowly extending, along with her other teeth sharpening to be just as deadly. The strange tattoo that was on her left shoulder blade had begun to glow a deep, angry red as this was happening, and the villagers just knew that something bad was happening.

All over the girls body began to change to a striking white colour as fur began to grow everywhere on her. She screamed in complete agony, and for a minute everything came to a halt.

The Kazekage had appeared on the scene and the villagers and Konoha ninja watched as he seemingly glided nearer the screaming female. He stayed weary of her, but did indeed try to close the gap between them to possibly calm the girl down. His commanded sand slowly began encasing her to keep her from possibly lashing out at the villagers. Just as he believed he had successfully caught her, the girl whipped her head around to face him, her eyes still blue at this point, and looking terrified at what was going on. As time seemed to slow down for a second time, the Kazekage kept the girls gaze as steadily as he could in hopes that he could understand what was going on with her.

The females eyes then turned completely yellow and glowed menacingly as she smirked at the young leader before her. She lashed out to the ever closing in sand and slashed it into shreds as she bolted from the area faster than anyone had ever seen.

The people surrounding the Kazekage began whispering in scared and confused voices. The Kazekages sand was supposed to be the ultimate defence, how could someone- or something- like that break it like it was nothing?

Three days had passed since the incident with the rogues and the woman-turned monster. The young female hadn't been seen since, and the atmosphere in the village was tense. Almost every civilian around outside was looking behind them nearly every five minutes in fear of getting torn to shreds or just becoming a victim of some sort.

The Hidden leaf ninja squads that had arrived just as the fight was ending decided it would be best to stay put in the village for the moment for additional back up if something was to happen out of the blue. The group consisted of a brunette male with a large ninja hound called Kiba Inazuka, and Akamaru, a dark haired male with his hair up in a high ponytail which make it look comically like a pineapple called Shikamaru Nara, and platinum blonde female medical ninja who had an entire outfit consisting of the colour purple called Ino Yamanaka.

After they filed and sent the report of what happened in the sand village, they shortly afterwards received a reply from their Hokage with orders to remain in the village for up to a month to keep and eye on any suspicious activity. A member of the leaf had arrived personally on a large ink bird jutsu with additional ninja gear and clothes, along with money to keep them for their stay. They also had been warned to make sure that anything out of the ordinary was to be reported to first the Kazekage, then him in writing.

The Kazekage, previously known as Gaara of the desert, or nowadays Gaara Sabaku as to give him a surname was in turmoil. His villagers were terrified to leave their homes in case that monster came back for one of them. He no longer saw children out playing in the streets happily oblivious to anything around them, or any civilians putting up stalls for fresh foods, instead all he witnessed was a large, empty village with no signs of life from his window in his office. He sighed sadly and returned to his desk to put his head in his hands.

They had no leads as to where the female went to, heck he had no idea that she was even staying in the village as there was no file on a white haired female living in any of the villages or any of the nearest to Suna.

It was a mystery to him. Where had she come from? And more importantly, what happened to her out there when she was getting attacked? Sure, they were able to capture the rogues easily thanks to her, but the way she seemed to transform into an almost wolf-like creature made him think back to when he had the one tailed beast sealed inside of him. Was she a holder of an unknown tailed beast? It definitely would make sense as to how she lost control all of a sudden and began changing. He raised his head as he heard a soft knock on his office door. "Enter."

A ninja wearing an ANBU mask silently walked in and proceeded to place a paper on his desk. "Forgive my interruption, my Kazekage sir, but the ANBU squad you despatched after the woman a few days ago have sent word back. They have retrieved her and are bringing her back to the village as soon as possible," The ninja spoke with a gentle female voice. "The girl is conveniently chained up so she cannot escape. They are using chakra blocking bindings to assure her return."

Gaara sighed to himself in relief. "Thank you, Matsuri, I will send word to the hospital immediately. You are dismissed."

The ANBU, now known as Matsuri removed her mask showing her gentle features before bowing and leaving swiftly. Gaara looked over the left papers which held her physical appearance as a human. He was almost sick at the mess she was in. She looked terribly underfed as even though the photo was taken quite a distance away from her he could still see her ribcage sticking out. Her hair was extremely long and dirty along with the rest of her body. She was wearing nothing but a plain ripped and filthy t-shirt and a sorry excuse for a pair of trousers as one leg was almost completely missing from them. She had no shoes on her scraped and bloody feet. He looked to her face and saw her face for the first time. She was so thin. Her cheekbones stuck out from her face, her skin was so very pale, and her eyes looked so sad. Even though it was just a picture of the girl he could see the familiarity in her eyes compared to what his used to be like. Apart from the sadness all he could see was that she was very lonely.

He stood up, taking the file with him and proceeded to leave for the hospital to let them know of the visitor they would be getting within the next few hours.

As he arrived at the hospital, he walked up to the receptionist who looked to be so busy typing up a current report on a patient that she didn't even notice that he was standing there. He cleared his throat loudly to gain her attention, which in turn gave her the fright of her life as she turned around in her chair too fast and fell right onto the floor with a dull thump. Gaara didn't know what to do so he just followed his instincts and jumped behind the desk and helped the woman up from the floor. She had a bright red face from embarrassment as she looked up to see that it was her Kazekage who had arrived at the reception and not someone or something she should have jumped out of her skin at.

"I am so sorry Kazekage sir, It is my first day... and with what has happened around here lately I am a little on edge." she spoke with panic in her voice. Gaara just waved the girls words away saying that he understood. "I am here to deliver this personally. She will be arriving in the next couple of hours for getting checked out."

The now recomposed woman sat down at the desk again and took a look at the file she was handed. Her eyes widened when she looked at the picture of the girl the file was about. "Is this..?"

"Yes, it is. The girl who transformed in front of everyone and helped us capture the rogues now in our prison cells." Gaara finished. The receptionist shook her head in disbelief at how such a frail young woman turned into such a terrifying beast. She looked at the Kazekage before standing up and heading off to one of the doctors in charge. "ill make sure that a private room is ready for her, sir."

Gaara simply nodded and headed back outside into the blaring heat of the desert. He still had the female in the picture in his mind. Who was she? And is she carrying an unknown tailed beast inside of her? He shook his head as he returned to his office to await for word that the girl had arrived, then he would get the answers he needed.

The sun was high, beating down on Suna when the ANBU retrieval squad returned two hours later. It seemed that almost the whole village heard that the female had been captured and was secured to assure her fate, and had come out to witness first hand her re-admission into village. Two tall ANBU officers appeared in front, holding onto a piece of bamboo log each as a cage was brought in behind them, with another two holding the back the same way. The girl was inside the makeshift prison and sitting down, holding her knees close to her and staring ahead of her in misery. Gaara observed as many children hid behind their parents in fear, something similar to what the children did to him when he was a monster. He scanned the villagers reactions, seeing many shaking their heads in disappointment, some of the elders hissing at her as if she wasn't even human.

This angered the young Kazekage. The girl was not very old, probably even younger than him if he got a good look at her and she got the most negative looks and comments thrown at her from people she didn't even know. She was caged like an animal and he could sympathise with why she was so unhappy being treated like this.

He stepped out as the ANBU lowered the prison to the sandy ground and bowed to him respectively.

"What is the meaning of this?" he spoke aloud.

The squad in his sight looked to become confused to this comment and seemed as if they weren't sure of what to say. "Sir? We did this to assure that she doesn't get away, she is a danger to the village and we want to make sure everyone is safe."

Gaara looked to the ANBU member who spoke up and went over to stand in front of him. "I was informed that there were chakra restrictions placed on her hands and feet before you arrived, isn't that enough to assure the villages safety?"

The whole squad shifted uneasily at being reprimanded in front of near enough the entire village before another member spoke up.

"Well sir, be just wanted to be certain that she wouldn't get away, she was a pain to find and she hides her power well behind that scrawny physique." The ANBU who spoke had a feminine voice, and to Gaara it sounded like she was disgusted at what she had to help catch.

The Kazekage walked towards the side of the cage-like structure and his sand shot out to snap some of the bamboo keeping the girl imprisoned, creating a makeshift door. The villagers behind him gasped at what was going on, but didn't move regardless of the danger they felt they were in. Gaara leaned in towards the female and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at his outstretched appendage in fear of it afflicting pain towards her before realising he wasn't to be feared. She slowly put her hand into his and closed her hand to grip as he helped her up and out of the wooden prison. As she held on to the Kazekages hand, the girl felt an overwhelming sense of safety, which calmed her a little. As she stepped out, she looked into the males eyes and almost did a double take. She saw familiarity in his eyes, almost as if he went through a similar experience. But he is a powerful leader, how could someone like him have ever had the hardships she has had to endure all these years?

Nevertheless she stood beside him, not letting go of his hand in fear of anyone attacking her. Gaara looked down to his hand which was still being occupied and decided she needed to hold on to him for safety reasons and paid no mind to it. He guided her over towards the hospital to admit her for the time being. He assigned two ANBU to keep watch over her, and to keep his mind at rest in case she attempted to escape from help being given.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes people, I have got a new chapter for you All!

I have to thank CherryPop0120 for confiding some thoughts on what she believed would be good to add to the story. In all honesty I was a bit surprised she had similar ideas to what i wanted to do, but thanks for the help all the same.

As usual, I own nothing, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing this.

* * *

I had stepped out of the wooden box-like structure and warily stepped towards the man in front of me with his hand outstretched. I could practically feel the safety emanating from his person, which in turn made me feel just the smallest bit better about all the peoples looked around us.

I looked into the eyes of the man who freed me, only to see the same feelings and sadness I have been dealing with somewhat distant in there, but still ever present. I could not understand how this leader could possibly have had the same feelings as I have if he is a well respected leader and powerful to match.

I had been hiding within the village for just under a month, scrounging for food and water as I have done all my life. I don't remember having any family whatsoever so I had to provide for myself. I was not born in a village or town as far as I can be made aware of, all I know is that I've been myself. I saw the Kazekage of the village in the Sand a lot more than I ever saw any of the Kages in the other hidden villages. This made me think he was very different compared to the others. Every time I saw him outside, I followed him. I'm not ashamed to say it because, but I was curious to see what he did differently to the others. I always stuck to the shadows and kept a fair distance as to keep him from alerting my presence as a threat. In the long run I witnessed him training himself alone under a secluded sandy cliff almost every day. He was very skilled in the use of his sand mastery. I'd heard he once hosted a tailed beast, the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku.

I found myself being lead towards the village hospital by the Kazekage himself, with nearly all the villagers in shock from him acting so brave towards what they saw as a 'wild animal' in me. I looked ahead as the doors opened to find two ANBU ninja standing protectively in front of the room I was being lead into. Was I going to be experimented on?

* * *

Gaara' POV

I opened the door the the young woman's private hospital room and sat her down on the bed, taking a seat next to the bed and looked at her. She was definitely not in good shape. Before anything she needed food and water to give her some strength. I called a nurse in to attach some tubes to her to give the girl nutrients before feeding her physically. I had become more interested in the ways of a medical ninja as it had always intrigued me how they could do so much more with their chakra than normal ninja who use it just for fighting and defensive purposes. I believed this girl would probably need a weeks nil by mouth, before getting moved onto proper foods, but even then only small amounts as her stomach most likely would have shrunk. I voiced my opinion to the nurse I called and she looked at me as if I had grown another head.

I shrugged before proceeding to leave and let the professionals do their job, then realising something was holding on to my hand again. I turned around to see the woman was still holding onto my hand with a death grip as if she didn't want me to go.

"...pl...ease.." she rasped out. "don't... leave.. me... al...one..."

So I sat back down on the chair I had very recently vacated and sighed quietly. I'm getting too soft. I'm letting girls who run riot in my village keep me in their hospital rooms while they get better because they're scared somebody's going to 'get' them.

I looked over to the girl who decided to have a sudden vice grip on my right hand and couldn't help but notice that she looked almost criminally familiar to me. There was a striking resemblance to her eyes, they were so bright and full of life. They seemed to be the windows to show the energy this young woman had inside her. I found myself staring as the girl before me cocked her head to the side with a small smile on her features, almost showing a sort of playful side regardless of her current state.

Her hair interested me the most. It was a natural sun-kissed blonde, but with scarlet tips to her fringe and ends that were about an inch and a half long. She had a small clip keeping her fringe out of her face, holding it to the right side. It still had a slight spiky style to it as her layers stuck out almost in a flicking motion. Absolutely nothing like the striking white head of hair she had when I first saw her.

I closed my eyes trying to think. Where had I seen those goddamn eyes before?!

"...I..."

I opened my eyes and looked at the female who had attempted to speak.

"...I... Re..ally l...ike you...r hai...r..." She rasped out with her underused voice. "It re...mind...s... me of so...meone, but I c...ant thi...nk who."

She smiled brightly at me, despite what she must be feeling she could still hold a smile in place. I unconsciously raised my left hand to my hair and ruffled it a little.

This girl was only a little older than me, maybe a year at most. And yet she seemed so innocent. Did she know she has a monster residing inside of her body? And if so, how was she able to withstand it? She didn't look like much of a ninja, but she did have on the remnants of some ninja gear such as a mesh shirt and a back pocket kunai pouch, but that didn't count for much.

I continued to run my hand through my hair as the hospital door opened slowly and my brother Kankuro stepped inside. He saw my hand being held by the newcomer and raised a suggestive eyebrow in my direction, which I returned with a sour glare. He motioned with his head to talk to me in private. I nodded and turned to face the girl still holding me 'hostage.'

"hey, um..."

"Miya...ko," she gave as a response. "My Na...me."

I nodded in understanding. '_Beautiful night child, huh?_' "Ok, Miyako, I need to speak to my brother here for only a moment, would you mind letting me go? I will just be outside the door, I promise."

Miyako looked very hesitant, but soon realised she wouldn't be in any immediate danger if I was only outside the room door. She slowly released me and I felt the blood begin rushing through to my fingertips again. I began to walk to the door behind Kankuro, stopped and glanced to the girl to find her watching me like a hawk. I nodded once more to her and disappeared behind the door to discuss matters with my brother.

* * *

Miyako's POV

It had been three days since the nice leader of the sand offered me refuge in the village. I had been released from the hospital extremely early as they were baffled at how I had healed up so fast and filled out from just having nutrients pumped into me through tubes. I had been given a temporary room in the Kazekage tower, where the three Sand siblings resided themselves. I had heard the middle sibling, Kankuro suggest it to the Kazekage, so I automatically assumed he still didn't trust my actions as of yet.

I had wondered how I was suddenly getting chased around the desert by the ANBU Black Ops when the last thing I remember clearly was that I was in Suna holding back some rogue ninja from possibly destroying the village. The next thing, I'm out in the worst part of the desert, in a sandstorm, with four ANBU on my tail. All the while wondering how on earth did I get to this part without knowing what happened in between?

I was wandering around the village at this point. It was around two in the morning.

I looked up at the stars and sighed sadly. I always had moments in my life where things just blacked out of my memory, almost like I'm repressing them unconsciously. I don't even remember where I was born, who my parents were, if they were alive, and if I would ever see them again.

I felt a slight breeze and closed my eyes in content and I sat down right where I was. I didn't care if it was in the middle of the street, I was comfy where I was and that was it. I lay back and stared up at the sky.

I felt a presence behind me. I moved my head to see who it was, to find the Kazekage looking down at me in amusement. I shrugged to myself and turned back around.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Was all I heard. 'W_hat? No hello?_' I shrugged again.

He sat down next to me and started the staring game again. What exactly was it about me that he found so interesting? It was getting annoying. "I could ask you the very same thing."

my voice had gotten a lot better, which was good because the rasping hurt like hell. Not talking for weeks on end did that to you though.

I heard a slight chuckle next to me and I looked to Lord Gaara, who had copied my gesture and was now also lying in the middle of the villages main street. If this was the middle of the day, people would think us mad. "I don't sleep, never have to be honest,"

I could sense there was more he wanted to say, but I knew already he was someone you had to build your trust up with really strongly before you would get anything worthwhile out. I smiled a little and returned my gaze to the heavens.

"Well, if you must know, even I don't know why I don't sleep, its just something I've never done," I found Gaara looking at me as if to continue. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking a lot more serious than before. "I have this feeling, like, something bad's going to happen if I close my eyes and relax. I can almost feel as if there's something beginning to stir up inside me as I start to try and doze off. Its not a nice thing at all." I concluded, opening my eyes and looking at the Kazekage.

He simply nodded and continued to stare up at the black vastness above us. "Oh, you have no idea just how much I understand you."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean? I don't want to pry, but you've gotten me all interested now," I grinned at him showing of my teeth in an almost wolfish fashion.

This facial feature seemed to spark something in Gaara, as his eyes widened in an almost realisation. I watched as his face showed emotions, it made me almost giggle at the irony of the usually stoic face of the Kazekage now going through almost every facial expression. He finally settled on confused.

"Miyako?" He asked softly. I sat up and crossed my legs before turning myself round to fully face him. "Yeah? Whats up?"

"Are you by any chance related to Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha?" he put simply. I raised my eyebrows at that. I've never even met the guy, so in all fairness I wouldn't know him to look at.

"What, the Hokage? Not that I know of. I mean I've only ever heard of him so I wouldn't think so."

I lowered my gaze in thought. Why would Gaara ask me this? Very odd indeed.

_'But you don't truly know the answer, do you? You don't know if your related to anyone, kid.'_

'Who was that? My conscience?'

_'...yes, lets think of me as that, for now...'_

The voice that claimed to be my conscience faded away as I saw the Kazekage staring at me again.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" I smiled bashfully after realising I was talking to myself while he was most likely asking me something he deemed important.

Gaara sighed and began to stand up. "I said there is an interrogation ninja coming from the leaf to investigate you tomorrow. He specialises in mind jutsus. His name is Inoichi Yamanaka, do well to remember his name, or you might find your mind in someone else's body."

He finished softly before bowing to me and suddenly disappearing in a swirl of sand, leaving me alone once again. I looked around confused, and noticing that a few ANBU were still keeping an eye on me, although there were less than usual. Maybe Gaara had built a bit of trust in me after all?

* * *

Gaara's POV

I arrived back in the Kazekage towers living room, scaring the life out of Kankuro in the process as he was drowsily going to the kitchen, most likely for a drink of water. He fell over one of the chairs and yelped as his head hit the floor when he rolled over to try and get back up. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at my older brothers mishaps. He stood back up and after composing himself walked on towards his destination, completely ignoring me and closing the kitchen door behind him slowly.

I turned to check the time. Five thirty. I suppose I'd better get myself ready for work. I walked up to the bathroom, turning the shower on before going to my bedroom and taking the clothes I had on before off and putting a plain white bath robe on and going back to the bathroom and locking the door. I stepped into the hot water and sighed in content.

Then, thoughts of Miyako pushed themselves into my head without warning.

Who was she?

Where was she from?

Is she trustworthy?

I shook the thoughts from my mind. We will find out soon enough.

I quickly washed my hair and cleaned myself before leaving the bathroom and putting on my Kage robes for the day. I towel dried my hair, leaving it to do what it liked as I headed downstairs to find my sister Temari sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast, bacon eggs and potato scones, while reading the morning newspaper. I walked over to the counter behind her and began putting some toasting waffles in and getting some butter ready.

"Hey, Gaara? Is that Yamanaka guy coming today?" Temari asked out the blue. My waffles popped and I put the butter on them before walking to the table and sitting across from her, nodding as I did so. Temari's face brightened considerably.

"Good, I still have to get back at that Shikamaru for bailing on me, did you know he stood me up?"

"Jeez, are you on about that _again_?" Kankuro announced as he wandered in, fully clothed this time.

"I told you, Temari, he fell asleep!"

"I don't care, he should have more respect for women,"

"I'm starting to doubt if you are one at this point."

This made Temari look up. Her face looked very pissed off. I rose from my seat and placed my dish in the sink, then disappeared in my sand before I could be dragged into it somehow. I knew with what was going on I would get home to see Kankuro with a broken face or something like that, but it was their way of showing sibling love.

I got to my office and sat down, looking at what I had put out to do for the day. After having a quick scan of what I would be doing, I grabbed my pen and began on the most simple to get out of the way. _Elders request for new house furniture._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts or ideas, don't hesitate to review or even PM me and ill see what i can do. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Allright guys, another chappie for you to enjoy. Now When your reading this, you might think i've rished into it a bit, but trust me its all part of the plot. I just had to do this chapter, It was screaming at me.

We find out a bit more than we bargained for from young Miyako in this chapter, but there is still millions to go after this! Enjoy!

I do not own a thing except my OC.

* * *

I was wandering around the village again. It had been a few hours since my talk with the Kazekage, and people had begun to open their market stalls and others were heading out on missions. I decided that it would be best not to be randomly sitting in the middle of the road, especially when the majority of the village people were scared of me.

Even though I was feared of and that I got hissed at by some elders, I still didn't understand why they were doing it. I saved them from rogue ninja! Don't they get it? Although, I did black out some time after I started fighting them, so I don't actually know how that all turned out. Maybe its a stress thing? I don't know, but I sure as hell want to, you know?

I brought myself back from my thoughts, to find myself on the outskirts of the village, overlooking the huge sandy land from a higher point. I looked around to see where I was exactly, and noticed that I had made my way to the roof of the elders area of the village. I knew the elders hated the mere sight of me, so I jumped down to the ground and got away from there as fast as I could without them spotting me and throwing something dangerous at me.

At this point I remembered at the perfect moment that I was to meet Gaara at the Kazekage tower to welcome Inoichi Yamanaka from Konoha, who would be looking into some of my own personal mysteries. I began to get excited. Myabe I would find out who my parents were, or where I came from. I bet it was an amazing hidden village that was laid waste to because of some awesome power it had all the ninja residing learn and master. Nah, I probably came from some simple merchants who enrolled their daughter into ninja training to keep her occupied, I could never be lucky.

I arrived at the door to the tower, and proceeded to go inside. As I walked past the small desk just before the stairs to the Kazekages office, I saw a female ninja sitting behind the desk and staring at me in disgust. I put it down to her just being like everyone else and continued on my way. However, when I reached the first step I was halted by the same females words.

"You cannot go in there, that is the way to the Kazekages office," she almost sneered at me as I turned to face her. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning back around and trying to go up the stairs again. This time I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, pushing me backwards and making me land on my behind. That got me mad.

"Just what do you thing you are doing, Baka!" I yelled. This made the girl back off a bit, but she kept her hard stare on.

"Did you not hear me? You cannot go there." She glared at me from behind her sandy bangs. I looked in her eyes and saw she had another reason for disliking me.

"Uh, yes I can, I was summoned to appear at this time, but you're making me late!" I shouted back at her. She began laughing at me and pointing while holding her stomach and almost doubling over.

"Why would Gaara-sensei want you? Your a pathetic weakling who has no control over yourself, and is a freak as well!"

I listened to the words this imbecile was throwing at me. She was going to regret even coming into contact with me. I wasn't going to steal him from her, jeez. Fangirls, what can I say? I 'calmly' walked over to stand right in front of her, my fingernails cutting into my hand and drawing blood. _Wait, I keep my fingernails short..._

"I mean, come on! What is with that hairstyle? Blond with red ends? Ha! Seriously, you need to-"

"That is quite enough, Matsuri."

I felt my anger towards 'Matsuri' slowly fade away as I heard the familiar voice above me. I turned to see Gaara and a middle aged man with light blond hair in a high ponytail behind him, a young platinum blonde female beside him, and a young man with his dark hair up in a high spiky ponytail.

Gaara slowly descended the flight of stairs and stopped in front of the girl who just basically gave me what for, and for no reason. I saw her eyes widen in surprise, a bright blush adorning her cheeks. "Kazekage-sensei! I.. uh... well, err... you see..."

"I said enough," Gaara said calmly, although his calm words had much more of an impact than shouting as even I was cringing a bit. "I heard you mistreating a fellow ally ninja, and in the company of visitors, you should be ashamed of yourself. I urge you to go home and reflect on what you have done today, and why you should always ask before you jump in the deep end."

I saw Matsuri nod frantically before taking off full speed out the door. I looked to Gaara and found a new respect for him. Even though he looks like a calm and collected leader, don't get on the wrong side of him. I could almost see the dark aura around him fading away as if it never existed in the first place. He turned to face all of us and nodded before motioning for me to follow up the stairs towards his office. "Now, lets get this meeting underway."

I sat behind my desk and looked over the small group gathered inside my office. I saw that Temari had joined in as well, probably to get at Shikamaru as soon as this was over and done with.

* * *

Gaara's POV

"Alright, Miyako, would you like to sit down?" I spoke softly. I saw her face go from completely blank to confused. I waved my hand over to the chairs that were sitting in the far corner of the room, using my sand to pick them up and place them sitting across from eachother in front of the desk I was behind. Miyako understood and sat down on the one to my left, while Ino's father sat in the other one, leaving everyone else to watch.

"Ok, Miyako my name is Inoichi Yamanaka. No doubt the Kazekage has told you who I am, but I wanted to introduce myself anyway. The one just behind me is my daughter, Ino. She is here to see for herself what I am going to do as she is our clans heir. Is that all right with you?"

Miyako pondered for a bit, before nodding her head slowly. I sighed inaudibly in relief that she wasn't going to put up a fight for her memories. This means she must honestly not have a clue what's going on. Inoichi turned and whispered something to Ino, who in turn jotted something down in a small notepad she had in her arms. He faced Miyako, slowly put his right hand on to her forehead and closed his eyes. "now, just relax as much as you can. I'm not going to hurt you..." he trailed off as his hand began to glow gently.

* * *

_Miyako's POV_

_I opened my eyes to the sound of a baby crying. Then I realised the crying was coming from me. I looked about and saw a young scarlet haired female, with a small hair clip keeping her hair out of her face on the left side. She was very pretty. Then it hit me. This was my mother!_

"_She's stopped crying," I heard a deeper voice say. "I looked for the face to the heard voice and slowly found a young blond man gazing down at me, smiling softly. "She's beautiful,"_

_I looked between the two. They were so comfortable and happy in each others company it made me feel warm and happy as well. I looked at my mothers face which had slowly gone from a warm smile to a miserable frown._

"_Its really too bad we can't keep her with us." I heard her say, her voice think with sadness. Why? What was wrong with me?_

"_Kushina," I turned to the man who's face had gone stern. So my mothers name was Kushina!._

_She looked up to him with tears escaping her eyes. "You know, we can do something about this. I can get us a place away from the village."_

_My mother just shook her head sadly, a smile working its way back onto her face. "No, you've done enough already, Minato. You brought us to where the remains of my village were so this child can happily say they were a part of Uzushio. She will have my surname so she can carry on the Uzumaki bloodline, and hopefully our clans secrets. She will be a friend to all nations, but particularly the hidden leaf, just like my clan." She set me down softly, watching as an unknown pair of hands picked me up, a lot rougher than my mothers gentle touch. I began to cry, tears blurring my vision. I saw her and my father cuddle, both crying silent tears._

"_We are too young to look after a child, Minato. It wouldn't be fair on poor Miyako," she brought her head up to the arms that were holding me, a grim look in her eyes. "Please make sure you find the best people to look after her, I beg of you!"_

_I felt myself get shifted around in the strangers arms. "Yes Kushina, we shall. She is a very valuable asset to your family and that will be looked into. Now rest, my child as the Nine-Tails will sense you are weak at present. Minato, make sure to keep her seal unbroken." The voice was female and aged. I looked over to my parents and found myself being carried away from them. My just born self seemed to have noticed this too as I began to cry even harder than before. I heard my father one last time before I would never see them again._

"_Goodbye, Miyako. Grow strong and never forget us. We will never forget you, we love you."_

I found myself back in the office of the Kazekage, tears pouring down my face. I looked about not wanting my time with my parents to finish there. I then remembered I was in a mind jutsu and focused my attention back to the matter at hand. I saw that Inoichi was holding onto a strange coloured scroll. He saw my interest in it and smiled softly towards me.

"This is a special scroll that my clan developed. It records everything we see inside of the mind jutsu you were in just now." I nodded in understanding and lowered my gaze to think about what just happened.

"So, how did it go?" I heard Gaara speak in interest. Inoichi handed the scroll to him.

"Read this over, it has everything we both saw to the last detail. At the moment, there is a sort of seal in Miyako's head, so we might need to get the Hokage to have a look at her, seeing as with finding out what his mother specialised in, he mastered the Chakra chains and sealing techiniques she was taught as a girl. It will also give them both a chance to finally meet each other."

I noticed this made Gaara intrigued as an invisible eyebrow shot up in confusion. "So, at least tell me how you got on so far so know what I'm about to read."

"Well we found out where Miyako was born, who her parents were and that she was given away just after birth as they were too young at the time."

Everyone in the room went quiet. Seeing as Gaara would be the only one to read the scroll before it was sent to the ANBU and the Hokage, for obvious reasons, Temari spoke up at the last moment. "Well, seeing as we wont get a chance to read the scroll as it is now an official document only to be confided in by Kages and officials, can we at least find out who you really are, and if your related to any of us?"

I had to admire Temari for speaking when nobody else had the courage to. I could see right away that the others in the room were desperate to find out all the juicy information on the newbie, but they were too afraid that Gaara would possibly boot them out for being nosey. She saw the nervousness on my face and tiled her head to the side a little, beckoning me to speak.

"Alright, seeing as your being so damn blunt about it. My full name is Miyako Uzumaki." this earned some surprised gasps around the room. "My parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namekaze. I am Naruto Uzumaki's sister."

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit on the short side compared to the others so far, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger ^^. So if you enjoyed, then please review as I love to hear from my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps, Sorry about the late update, Life gets in the way sometimes. Anywho, this chapter may be a tad short, but I couldn't think of any other way that would suit the ending of this chapter, so I apologize in advance for that.

As always I don't own anything apart from my OC.

* * *

Inoichi asked if we could continue the mind jutsus another time as he was burned out due to straining himself digging into my mind and retrieving my first ever memory. I lay down on the bed I was provided with, in the room I was to be staying in for the meantime. I closed my eyes and thought about everything I remembered.

My mother was such a strong woman, even with her being maybe a year or two younger than when she gave birth to Naruto, she still had that unwavering sense of stubbornness.

I had found out about the deaths of my new found parents from Gaara, who had been told by Naruto some time ago. Gaara sounded saddened when telling me, but he continued regardless. He said I had to know as they were my parents as much as they were Naruto's.

While I was happy at finding out who my parents were, it brought my attention to how I ended up being alone all my life. From the repressed memories, I got that I was to be adopted into another family as they were too young to care for me. But I got the feeling that was not the sole reason. Now another thing plagued my mind. Who did I get adopted by, and what happened to them to make me live myself for all these years?

_I was back in the strange woman's arms. Again I looked about in curiosity, hoping to see my parents again. I heard their voices faintly in the background, but it was getting more difficult to hear them._

"_Oh, Minato what have we done? Our child is going to suffer the same fate as me..."_

"_Don't worry Kushina, she has your spirit in her, and my smarts. She wont become a slave to that monster. She will tame it, and one day we will see her again, all grown up and she will become a legend."_

_Monster?_

_I heard my mother crying again, mumbling hopeful words to herself, at least that's what I thought I could hear. My position was shifted roughly again and I heard the same woman's voice._

"_Your mommy and daddy are very nice people, giving you up like that. I doubt you will survive, but we have to take into consideration you have Uzumaki blood running through your veins, so you are the best candidate."_

_I couldn't understand what was going on here, this woman was taking to a newborn baby, who did not understand a word she was saying most likely, and she was talking about me possibly dieing because of a monster? I looked up to the woman holding me, and saw an evil glint in her eyes._

_My scene changed, almost like a television show. I was in front of a massive glass cage. There was something inside it. Upon closer inspection I saw that the glass had some cracks in it._

_The thing inside the big glass box moved. I tensed up and stood my ground. The thing was huge and pure white. It had turned almost lazily to face me head on and I was met with haunting yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. There was a humongous wolf staring at me as if I was its next meal! I thanked the heavens for the glass barrier._

"_So, your'e my new host, eh? Hmph! Your lucky you're spirit is as strong, otherwise I would just eat your little frame up!" It bellowed out to me. "Let me guess, you have no idea who or what I am, do you?"_

_I shook my head frantically, feeling myself shaking a little because of the creatures booming voice._

"_No matter you will find out soon enough, now begone!"_

_I was thrown out of the area with the monstrosity of a beast and found myself in a familiar place. I was in Suna again! I walked towards the front of the Kazekage tower, only to find a group of rogue ninja trying to take control of the place. I immediately jumped into action and threw myself at them, engaging in battle._

_Suddenly, probably due to how angry I was for some reason, my head started pounding horribly. So bad in fact that I stopped fighting and was now on my knees, grasping my head in my hands as if it was going to explode. I saw my hands slowly transforming. My fingernails basically popped off, revealing elongated black claws behind them, white fur growing all over my hands and creeping up my arms. I felt my legs become painful as my muscles began to cramp and morph. My bones were breaking and cracking all over my body, earning a cry of agony from my now lengthening face. What the hell was going on?!_

_My incisor teeth grew into long sharp fangs, along with my other teeth sharpening, but staying the same size._

_I suddenly felt a powerful presence behind me and I whipped around, my body not listening to a word I was telling it._

_There, in all of his glory stood the Kazekage, his sand dangerously swirling around him, protecting him like a bubble. He commanded his sand to capture me, and soon after he did, I felt myself lose control. My claws extended, my fangs bared I leapt and began my path of destruction..._

I threw myself upwards, panting as if I had ran a marathon. I whipped my head around, finding myself back in my bedroom. I must have fallen asleep. But why? I have never before so why now?

Everything I 'dreamt' about came flooding back to me all at once, and I found myself in tears, sobbing loudly.

My bedroom door burst open, revealing a distraught Temari, her hair only half done and still in her pj's. "What's going on?!"

I looked up and could barely make her out through my tears, so I just resumed with my sobbing. I believe this brought Temari to her senses, as she was beside me in a heartbeat with her hand on my back, rubbing in slow circles and mumbling calming words in my ear as she held on to me and began rocking backwards and forwards slowly. I found myself calming down a little at this gentle gesture. I opened my eyes and looked to the door as Kankuro and Gaara stood in the doorway in silence. Temari motioned for them to come in, earning Kankuro sitting on the other side of his sister, and Gaara sitting next to me. Their presences seemed to help me calm down, as my last few slight hiccups died down and I opened my red puffy eyes to look at them all.

I knew they would be curious as to why I was so upset, but they partially knew the reason. Temari held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You OK?" she said softly.

I shook my head, then nodded, then shook it again. "I don't know! Everything is happening all at once, and I can't take it!" I broke down again as I had a sudden image of the monster I watched myself become tear through the people I've come into contact with these past few days and killing them on the spot. "I know why I'm blacking out now," I spoke in between sobs. "I spoke to it, in my mind. It was horrible. Then it showed me going crazy in the village and nearly killing you." I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara, who in turn closed his eyes at the memory.

"Please, lock me up. I don't want to hurt anyone! I still don't know what's going on! I didn't ask for this! Neither did my parents!"

This sparked attention to the three around me. I looked up sadly and saw they were exchanging pained expressions, well Temari and Kankuro were anyway.

"I never read about Minato or Kushina saying anything about your, um problem," Gaara spoke, emotionless. I nodded and placed my attention to him.

"Yes, that's because I just had a dream about it, I know I said to you I don't sleep, but somehow I did. It just happened, one minute I was thinking about everything that happened earlier, then next thing I was a baby again and saw a lot more..."

I turned to look at the wall ahead of me and let this new information sink in to their minds.

"But, I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Kankuro voiced gently.

"I couldn't. But after Inoichi did that mind jutsu, I've had some weird things happen. I'm having flashbacks, talking to a monster that is supposedly inside of me and falling asleep. What next?" I continued to stare ahead as I spoke with no emotion or feeling in my voice, or my person at that time. I felt like a doll. Left alone with nobody to turn to for help. Everyone in the past betrayed me, except my mom and dad, but now they're gone as well.

* * *

Gaara's POV

The rest of the night was pretty sleepless for all of us. We all had to take this new information in. I was surprised to hear that Miyako had found out she was hosting a monster inside of her, much like I had before, but it didn't sound anything like a tailed beast. I had been searching for an clues on other otherworldly beings that could be held inside a human, much like a tailed beast, but I came up short. I sat at my desk with my head in my hands, Miyako standing across the room from me and looking pretty stressed out. It was just after 4.30am and we were all pretty stumped about what to do with the situation at hand. I felt the need to go outside and get some serious training done to take my mind off it all. I lifted my head up to look at the girl in front of me and stood up slowly. This drew Miyakos attention towards me and she tilted her head to the side a little in question as to where I was going.

"I'm going out to the training area. I need my mind taken off of all that's going on at present." I saw her eyes brighten up considerably and she fell into step beside me. Well I'm guessing she'll be coming with with me then. I pulled her closer towards me, earning a slight gasp from her and I swirled us to the training peak. I released her and she fell to the ground slightly dizzy from the travel. I smirked at her back then went over to a rather large rock and made myself battle ready.

Before I could get my sand to hit the boulder however a strange chain flew out and whipped my sand back towards me. I looked to where the strange chain came from and found Miyako standing, her hands in the jutsu symbol for the bird and giving me that infamous wolfish grin again. I blinked rather stupidly and continued to stare at her, silently asking for an explanation on why she interrupted me.

"Train with me! I wanna train and get stronger and keep this thing inside me at bay!" She called out, confidence almost bursting out of her.

I ceased my stance and looked at her in wonder. She was a lot more like Naruto than I first thought.

One thing got me though. Where did she learn that jutsu? Her mother couldn't have possibly taught her as she wasn't around as she was taken away so soon after her birth. Could it be a jutsu that gets passed down in the genes of the children? I shook my head from my thoughts and put a small smirk on my face and got into my battling stance once again, this time facing Miyako.

"All right then, I hope you are ready to admit defeat." I called to her, my sand swirling around me protectively.

"Hey, thats my line!" She replied, charging at me with a strange light in her eyes. I ordered my sand to go on the defensive so I could read her attacks and movements. I closed my eyes to hold the sand in place, only to find Miyako's fist in my gut. I stumbled backwards in both shock at how my sand refused to listen and amazement at how much of a punch she had.

Why did my sand not respond?

"Whats up? You look like you've left the oven on or something." Miyako spoke calmly. I shook my head to what she said with the smallest hint of a smile on my face.

"I think... you are my weakness..."

* * *

Let me know how I've done and thanks for reading! :)

_Authors note: Thanks CherryPop0120 again for helping me and making me notice I didn't put up titles for point of view changes. Hehe Whoops! Hope you all dont get as confused anymore! ^^_


End file.
